Problem: Solve for $p$ : $p - 19 = 6$
Solution: Add $19$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ p - 19 &=& 6 \\ \\ {+19} && {+19} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-19 + p} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{6} \\ p &=& 6 {+ 19} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ p = 25$